Childhood in Foster Care
by BlueJay1110
Summary: Emma Swan's life growing up in foster care and how odd it truly was.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic so please read and review!

Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I do not own Once Upon a Time.

A loud clap of thunder sounded over the neighborhood, as young Emma Swan began to drag her tiny suitcase down the driveway and to the small car parked out front. The storm started not too long ago, just as Emma was packing to leave the Johnsons house, and had only worsened since then.

As the wind blew her long, blond hair back, she turned to look at the old house. Plain, small, but nice. Not that she would miss it. The family wasn't great. The quiet husband and snobby wife really weren't ready to handle kids, even if Emma was quiet. Still, Emma wondered what home she would end up in next, and would it be better or worse than this one.

The social worker, a tall, lanky woman who Emma didn't see much of, loaded the suitcase into the car. Emma crawled into the backseat and watched as the house got smaller and smaller until it disappeared completely into the distance.

At ten years old this was the third home she had been sent to. It was okay, but as usual they hardly cared about her. That was okay though, she certainly didn't need love from people like them.

The ride back to the orphanage was quiet. Emma twirled a lock of her own hair around her finger as she stared idly out the window. The countryside rolled by in endless monotony and Emma began to imagine what her next family would be like. She pictured another middle aged man and woman who were falling behind on taxes and needed a way out. Emma would be that way out and nothing more.

Little did she know how wrong she was.

So, what did you think? Should I continue? Review and let me know!

-BlueJay1110


	2. Kid Town

**Hi there. So this is based off of a dream I recently had. A little strange, but I hope you like it!**

The sign read _"_Kodville". The town was considerably nice although it was on a deserted road just off of the highway. If my social worker, , wasn't looking for it I doubt we would have even seen the road. The town itself was even harder to notice. More interesting to pass by while on a drive than go through, that was until you saw the deeper part of it and not just the front cover. At the time, I didn't think much of the old cars or buildings, nor the fact that no one was outside. No, it wasn't as simple as that.

This town's cars consisted completely of different Ford cars from the sixties. All of the houses were almost identical, having a curved path from the tiny garage and driveway to the three step porch. Two or three windows to the right of the front door and one more to the left. If it weren't for the different paint jobs and decorations you wouldn't have been able to tell one house from the other.

The strangest [and creepiest] was that not one living soul walked the streets. Everything was bare and empty. From time to time, I could catch a glimpse of movement from inside the windows, as if the houses kept secrets they could barely contain. Other than that, it was a regular ghost town.

So sure, I didn't find the town in the middle of nowhere more than a little off putting, but I had met creepier people in creepier places, so naturally my suspicions were dismissed. Of course, in a situation such as this they would quickly return to torment my mind when new unexplained events occurred, and of course I would create some kind of logical explanation to keep the frightening truth at bay until it was almost too late. After all I was human.

I was jarred from my thoughts when the car came to a stop in front of a plain white house with a garden of daisies planted in the front lawn. Hesitantly, I got out of the car and made my way to the front door, close behind me.

Before either of us could ring the doorbell, the door swung open to reveal a girl of about seventeen standing there in a flowered dress and apron. My new "sister" most likely.

"Oh, Emma," she gasped, cradling my face with her hands, "how beautiful you are, you'll make a lovely addition." I wanted to ask exactly what I would be a lovely addition to but before I could, the girl was already talking to .

"You must be the social worker, my name is Tammy Mathews." She tucked her chestnut curls behind her ears and dusted her apron, suddenly claiming a very mature demeanor.

"Well , I assume the necessary paperwork has already been filled out." Said in her classic business-woman's voice. I was surprised by how she had addressed Tammy, as if she was to be my foster mother, not a sister as I had perceived.

"Of course," Tammy gushed, "I assure you that everything is where it should be."

"Well, maybe I should come inside and we can discuss the details a little more thoroughly." I muffled a breath of relief, wasn't very attentive, but surely she wouldn't leave me in the custody of a teenager no matter how mature she acted.

Suddenly, a high pitched whine from inside the house caught our attention.

"Tammy!" it wailed, "the toilet is overflowing, again!" cringed.

"On second thought , I think I'll be leaving you now, it seems as though you have some business to attend to." Then she was in her car and back driving through the streets of Kodville without a word to me.

Tammy burst into a fit of giggles, just as a little boy with blond hair and overalls stepped out onto the porch with us.

"Well done, James," Tammy chortled, "I swear, the toilet bit gets them every time!"

And just like that, I was left in the custody of a girl only six or seven years older than I was.

...

'Maybe she just looks young.'

I dared to hope as I was ushered into the house. Although, I could see traces of poorly concealed acne on her forehead and chin, I still prayed that I was actually in the hands of a responsible adult. Then again, I had met plenty of irresponsible adults.

"Children!" Tammy called, her tone peppy once more, "come meet your new sister!"

**Like I said, strange. Should I continue? Review and let me know. Thanks!**

**-BlueJay1110**


End file.
